The long range objective of the program is to develop the chemistry to realize three dimensional solid imaging in color. The goal is to couple computer output to a photochemical polymerization event such that one can affect the formation of an authentic color three dimensional clear plastic object wherein the input is provided from a CAT scan, and MRI scan or the like in the time it takes to complete the scan. The project takes advantage of the principles of stereolithography and laser initiated photopolymerization which produces a three dimensional object in real time. The object is produced out of plastic (generally a cross-linked polyacrylate) point by point, layer by layer, and one can build as much uniqueness into it as the trueness of the polymerization event, and the data, will allow. In practice three dimensional objects produced from CAD output 10" x 10" x 10" can be made in a few hours machine time using 3 D systems technology. With visible technology developed in our laboratories, build time is substantially decreased. In the proposed work, we develop the polymer chemistry required to produced such an object in authentic color. In medical imaging applications it would be specifically useful to have an authentic object to work from as a model which looked, on color, as did the area imaged by the CAT scan or MRI scan in vivo. This is the long range goal of the work proposed - to develop the chemistry such that one can produce an authentic, in color, three dimensional model from a CAT or MRI scan.